Vegas Lights
by Zikka-chan
Summary: Moha and Trickster, needing to talk, decide to take a more casual approach...and spend a day amongst Las vegas...and their feelings. Moha/Trickster, rated T for Solstrom Mergence  NO SEX  last chapter
1. Casual Outing

Casual Outing

_***All elements of Mystere and Kooza belong to Cirque Du Soleil. All elements of Las Vegas belong to the State of Nevada.**_

Moha sighed as he waited in his room.

Yeah…he HATED waiting…but still, it helped to practice patience, even though Moha liked moving or fiddling to pass the time…

Yet he wasn't usually out of costume either…for this particular get-together he was awaiting, he was wearing a white button up shirt with a Magenta sweater-jacket pulled over it, along with blue jeans and sneakers.

Today wasn't exactly a work day, since that night was a black out night (meaning no show), but this little "Outing" wasn't exactly for pleasure…

Looking out the window to the gold and scarlet Bataclan tower in the middle of his realm reminded him of the new balance that he had to discuss with a certain _SOMEONE_…

Moha sighed again, for the UMP-TEENTH time as he awaited his "Date's" arrival…if he could even call this a date…

"Why so down?"

A certain voice behind him reminded him of who he'd been waiting to see…he turned around…

The Trickster of Kooza had changed out of his eye-catching vertical-striped suit and hat, exposing his fiery red hair. He was now wearing a white shirt with a red and purple vest, navy blue pants and formal black dress shoes. He smiled at Moha comfortably as he leaned against the wall.

"GEEZ what TOOK you so long?" Moha huffed, arms folded defensively in front of himself…deep down however, he was actually a touch flattered that Trickster would dress down for him…after all, in terms of going out in public, Moha had told Trickster his negative mis-adventures of going out in his costume verses dressing down…

Not to mention Trickster dressed GOOD-wait…DID HE JUST THINK THAT?

Trickster chuckled, "Sorry about making you wait…you DID say to dress casual…" He practically ghosted forward and stood against the wall next to Moha, "So, shall we head out?"

"Yes, lets," Moha sighed as they walked out of the theater…this casual "Date" wasn't for pleasure OR business per say…Moha and trickster knew they'd had a…SHAKY partnership during their time together…with no certain measurement to Kooza's extended stay, Narrator and Trickster agreed that they should just talk…OUTSIDE the theater, somewhere new and different and relaxed…somewhere with A LOT of fresh air…

Trickster had also mentioned he'd never seen the streets of Vegas with the guidance of a certain SOMEONE who'd lived there for YEARS…NOT. SO. SUBTLY.

Both men walked out of the Treasure Island resort, passed the casino machines and tourists and gamblers, they ran into a CROWD of tourists outside a stage in the shape of a pirate ship, woman dancing and singing up a storm...LITERALLY, apparently…

"_Ah, so THIS is that sirens show all these mortals like_," Trickster telepathically spoke to Moha-Samedi's mind, to avoid screaming over the crowd. Moha had gotten used to it.

"_Bah, don't pay any attention to it…it's probably the CHEESIEST female-dance show in Vegas…_" Moha telepathically responded…

"_Why? Because it's for any of the public that just happens to walk by?_"

"_WORSE…_" Moha moaned as they happened to hear one of the male pirates shout to the crowd…

"HAH! IT'S JUST AS I SUSPECTED!" The male captian cried, "THE SIREN'S WEAKNESS…IS HER WARDROBE!"

Trickster's eyes widened, his jaw nearly dropping off his skull at the line just shouted…THAT was the storyline? Woman and their CLOTHES having their ship bombed-? Moha sighed, finger's pressing against the bridge of his nose, clearly distressed at how far this city had fallen when it came to public entertainment…Trickster blinked the disgust at the cheesiness away as he guided Moha away through the crowd to continue their chat elsewhere…

_***Yeah…this actually happened to me on my second trip…my dad and I were walking by when the show was going on…as soon as I heard that line, I CRINGED…I've nothing against the show morally, the show just doesn't suite my tastes…**_


	2. Smoothies and Heartbreak

Smoothie's and Heart Throbs

_***All elements of Mystere and Kooza belong to Cirque Du Soleil. All elements of Las Vegas belong to the State of Nevada.**_

"WELL…thank GODS we got away from there," Trickster huffed as he led the still exasperate Master of Ceremonies to Mystere away from the Treasure Island, breezing past tourists.

"Yes…but at least NOW you can see why I don't come out here often…" Moha sighed as they sat at a table in a nearby plaza of store booths selling t-shirts and other Vegas souvenirs, "At least INSIDE the theater, things don't CHANGE so RAPIDLY…"

"Maybe not RAPIDLY…but I'VE noticed change in your world, even after my arrival WITHOUT Kooza affecting it," Trickster countered, "But before we go into that…where's this?" He pointed to the little shop with a tropical theme about it that they sat in front of.

"OH! This, uh…when we of Mystere come out to the streets to promote the show…sometimes we'll come to this smoothie shop…they've some VERY good smoothies!"

"REALLY? Wanna bet on that?" Trickster asked with a sly grin…Moha IMMEDIATELY swept out of his seat, accepting the challenge with a simple question;

"What flavor?"

Soon, they were both sharing a strawberry-banana smoothie (Trickster INSISTED they share one) as Moha tried getting over a brain freeze RIGHT AFTER his VERY FIRST sip…

"Haven't had these in a while, eh?" Trickster chuckled as Moha recovered from his freeze episode.

"Well no…last time I ordered one of these, Ironically, La belle ordered this flavor…" His face suddenly turned slightly sad…Trickster could probably tell why…

He stirred the straw in the smoothie as he softly whispered, "Still torn about Belle getting together with the Cube man, Gabriel, aren't you?"

Moha-Samedi shrugged, pulling the smoothie away from Trickster to take a sip, hoping more brain freeze would possibly numb his brain, "A little…I-I thought I was…I mean…"

Trickster blinked, pulling the straw out of the smoothie to lick it as he gave Moha a look that he USUALLY gave the Narrator when trying to guess his train of thought, "MAYBE?" He purred, "You THOUGHT you were? Prey tell the meaning behind those words my dear Narrator," he said, licking the straw in a way that made Moha question whether or not Trickster was using this day off to try and get under his shirt again…

"It's just…she actually came up to me and told me herself…but she REALLY still wants to be friends…and…I'm…actually-"

Before Moha could continue with that statement, his stomach suddenly GROWLED…LOUDLY. Trickster laughed.

"Hungry, narrator?"

Moha sighed, smiling humorously at the irony of the situation, "STARVING," He sighed, actually glad for the interruption, unorthodox as it was.

"Well then, c'mon handsome, let's get something to eat," Trickster said, rising from his seat.

"HEY-! I'M supposed to be showing YOU around! You're breaking the rule!" Moha pouted humorously as Trickster walked over to the other side of the table, fingers tracing the table's edge…

"Well…I know somewhere that suits BOTH our tastes and stomachs…so c'mon," He helped Moha out of his seat as he then whispered, "You can continue your story of lost love there."

_***Yeah, the smoothie shop they were at...I've been there, SUCH GOOOOOOD SMOOOTHIIIIEEESSS…ANYWAY, as you may have noticed, the story is kinda loosely based off my own experience in Vegas as well…so…where ARE they going for a bite? You'll see ;)**_


	3. Waiting for the Future

Waiting for the Future…?

_*All elements of Mystere and Kooza belong to Cirque Du Soleil; all elements of Vegas belong to the State of Nevada. _

"Well…THIS seems familiar," Moha muttered as he and Trickster sat in the same restaurant Trickster had had him meet at some time ago…only this time, they were both here not for formality, but for a quick bite, "but still, WHY such a formal restaurant…while we look like THIS?" Moha asked, gesturing his and Trickster's casual wear.

"Well, I like going against the norm…and there are PLENTY of casual looking people here!" Trickster said, gesturing around their love-seat table.

Moha looked around…sure enough, there were a lot of people, surprisingly, in casual clothes…

Including two women, happily talking and laughing, at the table where a certain Black Widow had sat when he and Trickster had first come to that restaurant…the thought made him blush…yet strangely, he no longer hid his blushing face behind his jacket, shirt, hat, puppet or any form or another of a wall of defense. In fact, he seemed comfortable with Trickster seeing his face scorch hot red…like there hadn't been a good NUMBER of times THAT had happened…the thought only made Moha-Samedi blush even more…

Trickster seemed to read Moha's thoughts clear as a bell as he chuckled, looking forward towards another familiar table…

"And to think that night you WILLINGLY hid your head in my shoulder," Whispered Trickster with a grin on his face, "Because of the dark dancer sitting at the table across from ours…"

Moha-Samedi looked to the table across from theirs, remembering Black Widow's piercing gaze…now there was only the two women sitting there, happily laughing and smiling. The sight was actually an immense relief to Moha-Samedi, as if the sudden thought of being on a casual outing with only one person of the same gender wasn't a curse.

"SPEAKING of the Black Widow," Trickster's voice suddenly cut through Moha-Samedi's thoughts, "You looked so sad when you mentioned La Belle's name earlier…WHICH, as I recall, was the reason I suggested our first meeting here-"

Moha sighed, feeling a dryness in his throat as he knew what the explanation he was about to give his "Friend-slash-one-sided-LOVER" an idea of…if only as imagined in a TRICKSTER'S mind…

"I-L-La Belle…when she…told me she was with Gabriel, she reassured me th-that she and I were still good friends…but-"

"But you were still heart-broken?" Trickster asked softly…he knew this was a sensitive subject for Moha-Samedi as the man in pink took in a deep breath…

"I-I went straight to my room-"

"And wept your heart out?"

"No-! Will you let me finish?"

"Right, sorry," Trickster said, backing off his companion's case…Moha continued;

"I stared out the window at the stage…for what seemed like…FOREVER…then I went up to the roof to get some fresh air, clear my head…"

"And?" Trickster whispered, trying to pose the question without butting in again.

"I-I could feel the tears…running down my face…yet not for lost love…for my heart…was STRANGELY not broken…"

Trickster blinked in surprise at this…he'd ALWAYS known how…DEEPLY Moha-Samedi felt for La Belle, even though his need for Authority did little in helping to show his more compassionate side…but to suddenly admit…and to HIM, a TRICKSTER, of ALL PEOPLE (From Moha's point of view, make no mistake) that he was no longer in love with the woman whom he'd loved for SO LONG-?

It fascinated Trickster as Moha stared down at his hands, as if trying to contemplate his own emotions and desires…

"So…you're certain-?"

"Yes," Moha responded in a hushed whisper, "It's just…not the same when I'm around her anymore..."

"Because of Gabriel?" Trickster asked

"…No…no I-I don't think things have changed anymore between me and Gabriel as partners since the beginning…" Moha shook his head as he said this…but was caught off guard when Trickster gave him a look that was both foreign yet all too familiar to Moha-Samedi…a look that matched the words now uttered from Trickster's ruby-red-lips…

"Was it because of ME?"

Moha gulped…he KNEW IT…he KNEW this day off was to get…NOT ONLY into his SHIRT…but his HEART-!

No, no no no no No No NO! He would NOT be seduced, NOT TODAY! That was NOT-! The reason…Belle, with Gabriel…TRICKSTER…NO-YES? No, NO-!

Moha's head began to spin as his heart started beating in his chest…it was true! He HAD been feeling distracted by Trickster's attempts to catch him off guard, away from Belle, his duties, his puppet's annoying gibber…even BRIAN seemed like the LEAST of his worries now-!

Suddenly, both Moha and Trickster's attention was caught from a high pitched giggle from the table across from theirs, where the two women sat…one was now happily, teasingly poking the other's arm…the second was running an affectionate hand through the first's hair…

Moha gulped at the sight…Trickster grinned as he leaned over and whispered in his ear…

"How do you feel about THAT little view, narrator?" The smug amusement in his voice was apparent…

"I-Wh-what do you?" Moha mutters whispering, as Trickster's hands suddenly rested themselves upon his shoulders...

"Come now, Narrator," Trickster continued whispering, a single finger drawing teasing patterns across his shoulders, "SURELY a Self-proclaimed 'TRADITIONALIST such as yourself feels…UNCOMFORTABLE with such a display?"

Strangely, Moha found himself, HONESTLY, not even attempting to hide it, shaking his head as he whispered, 'N-No…I-I'm alright…perfectly…al-alr-"

Moha's voice trailed off as the two women leaned over and kissed each other…as the heat rushed its way into his face, he didn't even attempt to hide it as Trickster's words were no longer ringing through his ears, but inside his very mind…

"There's nothing WRONG with going BOTH WAYS or even IN THE MIDDLE, Moha-Samedi…you may be the man in pink, but you see things BLACK and WHITE…you're trapped in past feelings and memories that can never be again…why not move on back into present time…"

Moha felt his head slowly being turned away from the two women and towards the face of the Trickster, who was closer than EVER-!

"…And move on…to a new future?"

Moha gulped, the two women still out of the corner of his eye as Trickster seemed to pull him closer and closer-!

But this time, Moha pressed a single finger against his lips, stopping him before taking his hand and firmly holding it in his, off to the side and below the table…

"May we continue this discussion AFTER we've eaten?"

Trickster stared at him, almost passively…then chuckled, his way of answering "yes' as he smiled and turned away…Moha sighed and turned away as well as they waited for the waitress…waited so they could move onwards with their day…

_*Yes, as you may have been able to tell, this chapter is based off my fiction "Dinner Date." And yes…Trickster AND Moha both still like Women…Bisexual, people…_


	4. Bellagio Kiss

Bellagio Kiss…

_*All elements of Mystere and Kooza belong to Cirque Du Soleil. All elements of Las Vegas belong to the state of Nevada._

Moha sighed as he walked back to the Treasure Island with Trickster, "I never actually REALIZED how good their food was!"

"Oh REALLY? After we've already been there once?" Trickster asked this with a sly grin…getting a glare back from Moha-Samedi in turn.

"You DRAGGED US OUT before we even HAD an actual MEAL there the FIRST TIME!" Moha reminded him. Trickster laughed; "Well! Got your attention, didn't it?"

Moha sighed, picking up pace, mainly to distract himself with the walk…only to be stopped when Trickster suddenly did same, staring up at the Bellagio fountains which they had been passing by…

"…trick? You've never seen-?" Moha asked as Trickster observed, leaning against the railing.

"I usually just transport myself STRAIGHT to your domain, Narrator," He seemed to whisper in awe under his breath, "I 've heard of these fountains…but I never imagined something man made…could seem so natural and beautiful…"

"…like us?" Moha asked softly, leaning on the railing beside him…Trickster smirked, "Yes, Narrator…like US."

It was Moha's turn to chuckle as he stared back up…yet he suddenly found himself afraid to take his gaze off the fountains as Trickster's hand suddenly pressed softly against the spine of his back…

"So…" He heard Trickster's voice practically BREATHE against his ear and down his neck, "Back to our little chat in the restaurant…about your lost love-"

"GODS, stop TALKING about it as if my HEART has been SHATTERED already?" Moha hissed through clenched teeth, clenching his eyes shut, "I ACCEPT Belle's ENGAGED…NOTE: Not just WITH, but GETTING MARRIED TO Gabriel, EVER-SO-PERFECT (if there ever WERE such a thing) LEADER OF THE ARCHANGELS, YES I'm HAPPIER than WORDS that the Black Widow has stopped STALKING ME, and YES I'm HAPPY you're HERE TO HELP ME MOVE ON-"

Moha had to catch himself at that, eyes flashing wide open as he caught his breath, hands raking at the railing before him as he practically FELT Trickster's grin…

"WHAT'S THIS…? So he ADMITS IT…?" Trickster seemed to hiss…not in a creepy way, but in a…strangely…alluring and…warm and sincere feel…

"S-So I-I- admit…WHAT-?" Moha stammered, suddenly trembling…he was so enraptured in his own rant, he hadn't realized he'd said…something…ENDEARING…about…Trickster…? He wasn't sure, he'd gotten so caught up in it, he hadn't realized what he said…

But Trickster somehow had, as his hand made its way up Moha's back and onto his shoulder…the other suddenly brushing his face with cold, yet warm fingers…

"So…DO YOU?"

"…Do I, WHAT-?"

"…DO..YOU…CARE…FOR…ME?"

Now Moha HAD to turn, and give the passionate struck Trickster a confused look, "…How did we go from MY loss of a LONG time want-to-be-love-interest to YOU wanting me…AGAIN? Why…WHY does it always have to be about YOU?"

Trickster sighed…then surprised Moha as his hands suddenly left the confused Narrator…then hoisted himself up onto the stone railing, standing against an Italian lamppost as he looked down at the Narrator…

"You said it yourself…you were DISTRACTED from Belle…and many OTHER things…by ME…tell me…HOW have I been…DISTRACTING you?"

"Well," Moha huffed in exasperation, thumb and index finger pressed against the bridge of his nose, "EVER SINCE you POPPED into my world out of that SCARLET and GOLD BOX of yours…you've popped up HERE, THERE, and EVERYWHERE…you've been spending most of your time with or after ME…you've FORCED YOURSELF UPON ME against your will…" Suddenly, his frustrated tone grew softer as he continued, "…you distracted me from pain…you tried, in your own weird way, to save me from Black Widow's advances…you…you SAVED me…MANY times…and-and…You…COMFORTED and…LISTENED to me…when no one else would-"

"Because YOPU did the same for ME," Trickster's voice suddenly ghosted through his own, yet Moha didn't mind as he looked up at the still well balanced Trickster, looking down at him with nothing but love in his eyes…a look Moha would have LONGED to see from La Belle…yet for some strange reason…that look coming from Trickster didn't seem to scare him anymore…but ENTRANCE him…

"YOU listened to what I had to say…even though you didn't trust me AT FIRST, you DID allow me to stay in Mystere…and you DID entrust me…so I did the same for you…I AM a Trickster, Moha-Samedi…" Moha TREMBLED at the longing, passionate way Trickster whispered his name, "but to FINALLY meet someone who KNOWS what it's like NOT to be trusted…to trust THEm and be trusted BACK..it's touched my soul more personally than you think…now…do you trust me right NOW? To do ANYTHING I ask…so I may tell you something important?"

Moha found himself so…strangely TOUCHED by Trickster's words, he found himself nodding without resistance…as trickster smiled and reached out his hand, Moha didn't even hold back from taking it as Trickster pulled him up onto the railing….

Moha couldn't even hold back the shuddering gasp that made its way from his parted lips as trickster pulled him close…Kooza's creator leaned his back to the lamp post as he suddenly pulled Moha into a chest-to-chest-contact hug…an arm around the waist, a hand stroking fingers through his hair…all the tourists seemed to enraptured with the Bellagio fountains to notice…

Trickster's soft whisper made the blush on his face even MORE apparent…

"I LOVE YOU, MOHA-SAMEDI…and NO ONE nor NOTHING anyone can DO OR SAY will change that…I feel it…ever since we first met…ever since you opened to me…I came to care DEEPLY for you…and I KNOW you care for me…so you don't need to SAY anything…just answer me…with a way you think…NO…that WE KNOW, best…one rule though…NO TALKING…"

Moha felt his mouth go dry…NORMALLY when it came to Trickster's childish "NO TALK" games, he'd usually then scream 'WELL HOW AM I SUPPOSED TOO-?' But NO…this time he KNEW what trickster was saying…and he KNEW Trickster was right on so many levels…this was NO LONGER about La Belle…or Gabriel…or the Black Widow…or TRAPEZE…or innocent, Bebe, the clowns, ANYONE from Mystere OR Kooza…this was just him…and Trickster…and for some reason, he couldn't ask for anything more…

And it was that invisible, TRUE force alone that pulled Moha-Samedi forward, eyes fluttering closed as his lips met Trickster's in a soft, heart-felt kiss…all on his own…

Trickster seemed to sigh into Moha's mouth as both his arms engulfed Moha-Samedi, pulling him closer as the kiss became deeper, more passionate…this time, however, there was NO one-sided romance…BOTH sides were consenting, melting, GRASPING at each other to deepen the embrace…

The strange, euphoric feeling seemed to last forever until they both FINALLY pulled away, gasping for breath…Moha felt Trickster's cool hand touch his burning face, closing his eyes he found himself leaning into it…but just as he sensed Trickster leaning forward to capture his lips in another kiss, his finger suddenly touched those ruby-red lips again…

"Moha-?"

"M-Maybe…we-could…go somewhere private?"

Trickster blinked…then laughed…just like the Narrator of Mystere to suggest something for the well being of the public…

"You want we should go back to the theater, where Brian Le Petit and Pickpocket can SNAPSHOT us in bad together and [post it for the whole WORLD to see?" Trickster asked, jokingly…and to his surprise, Moha laughed good-heartedly.

"N-No no! I have…somewhere ELSE in mind…" Moha murmured.

"Oh? And Where-?" Moha quickly stopped Trickster mid-sentence with another quick peck on the lips.

"You'll…you'll see," Moha whispered breathlessly as he took Trickster's hand, immediately climbing down from the railing…it was going to be quite a walk…

_*And THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN ARIXA RE-INSPIRED ME! HOORAY! And…OMG! Could it BE? I'm ALMOST DONE WITH AN ENTIRE FIC LOBNGER THAN A CHAPTER? (faints)_


	5. Promise of Life

Promise of Life

_***All elements of Mystere and Kooza belong to Cirque Du Soleil. All elements of Las Vegas belong to the state of Nevada. There is Solstrom mergence (NOT SEX) in this chapter...you've been warned in advance.**_

Trickster laughed as his back hit the sandy grass outside the children's desert playground some ways outside the city…Moha practically stumbled over from the swing set Trickster had miraculously jumped seven feet in the air off of and SURVIVED…it wasn't long before the worried narrator's face came into the still-laughing Trickster's vision…

"Are you…alright?" Moha gasped as he kneeled over the Trickster, who was trying to catch his breath so he could respond;

"I-I'm alright…but STILL did you see your FACE when I went into the air?" he continued laughing as Moha blinked, flabbergasted…

"You…YOU WERE ABLE TO SEE MY EXPRESSION FROM THAT HIGH UP WHILE DOING A FLIP MID-AIR?" Moha practically SCREAMED as Trickster continued laughing…

"Of course," Trickster said, getting his breath back as the laughter settled down, "FIRST of all, I can pick your face out from a CROWD of men and women wearing pink bowler hats, you know I would!"

"Ah YES" Moha murmured sarcastically, his eyes glancing off to the side, "My ever faithful stalker…ALSO easy to pick out of a crowd, ironically…"

Trickster chuckled as he gracefully reached for the man-in-pink's face and turned the Narrator to face him, enjoying the surprised look that suddenly aligned the Narrator's expression as trickster whispered, "But also…I LOVE the concerned…the honest, genuinely WORRIED concern...look you gave me as I went into the air…"

"Wh-what are you saying?" Moha whispered, suddenly nervous as Trickster raised himself up with a hand on the narrator's shoulder…gazing into those eyes again…those haunting, PASSIONATE, FOCUSED White eyes…

"What I mean is…I KNOW you care for me, _Moha-Samedi_," Trickster purred his name for affect, enjoying the red blush that appeared on Moha's cheeks in response, "and as you already should know, I care DEEPLY about you…you and I…we may be OPPOSITES…but we're a lot alike, too…both protectors…leaders…want-to-be-LOVERS…I always thought I had seen everything this world had to offer…but then YOU showed me something new…not only through the stage lights of Mystere…but under the lights of Las Vegas itself…yet even THEY compare not to the lights dancing in your eyes…and your smile…"

Trickster's voice seemed to get quieter and more heated with passion and longing as he spoke…yet his face got closer and closer to Moha-Samedi's as the man in pink found he'd been lowered, back first, onto the ground, a purple and scarlet blanket suddenly underneath him as trickster leaned over him, Trickster's lips SO CLOSE-! Trickster chuckled as his gold painted knuckles stroked Moha's face…

"Won't you smile for me, narrator of Mystere? And…won't you join me under the stars in a lover's dance tonight?"

Trickster's voice was so honest, so warm and caring…a side Moha-Samedi didn't doubt had NEVER been shown to anyone else before…a voice Moha had only DREAMED of hearing from a true lover's lips…yet…he'd never imagined it to be coming from a man…never from a TRICKSTER…yet suddenly his mind seemed to, for the first time in his life, AGREE with his rapidly beating heart…this being before him LOVED HIM…CARED for him…and suddenly, never more in his life was the narrator of Mystere absolutely certain that he wanted to love the Trickster back…

So it was in response that Moha abandoned his fears and defenses, allowing his eyes to flutter closed as he felt Trickster's warm, ruby lips lock with his own…

Moha gasped into Trickster's mouth at the strange, sudden sensations coursing through his heart and soul…never, NEVER had he felt like this…so full, so warm…so LONGING and eager…his body was relaxed and calm, where usually he was so uptight and scared…yet now, as Trickster's hands rubbed his shoulders, the lips caressing in one kiss after another, Moha-Samedi wanted nothing less than to allow the man above him to take him…

Moha's arms wrapped around Trickster's shoulders, wanting to bring the powerful master of Kooza closer to his body as their lips broke apart…Moha's breath caught in his throat as Trickster's lips made their way down his neck, hands rubbing circular motions over his chest…Moha found himself gripping Trickster's hand to his rapidly beating heart as Trickster pulled away to look into his eyes…the powerful man smiled as he took Samedi's other hand, placing it over HIS heart…both men smiled as they were swept into another, albeit slightly more heated kiss…

By the time they broke apart, Moha's breathing had become shallow, his face flushed and stomach muscles quivering with the coursing heat of his Solstrom, his very soul, no doubt being aroused and awakened by his sudden new longing…Trickster smiled as he un-did the buttons of Moha's shirt, eagerly sweeping it and the jacket somewhere out of sight and out of mind as his gold fingers easily traced the now sensitive ringmaster of ceremonies chest…Moha's breathing hitched again, his hands grasping the blanket underneath him as his eyes clenched shut, arching into Trickster's heated touch…

Yet suddenly, those hands which were grasping the sheets suddenly dived forward and delved under Trickster's shirt…Kooza's creator hissed in pleasure as he lifted his arms over his head, eagerly allowing the shirt and vest to be pulled off before the narrator grabbed him down to the sheet for another heated, longing kiss…

Soon, their bodies were arching into each other's touch, arching into the heated ecstasy as their lips seemed to spark and pour their Solstroms down each other's throats, sating their quench for each other…yet they were still thirsty, and needed more of each other…their still-clothed legs intertwined as their chests met, feeling each other's heartbeats as their hands seemed to move faster...and Faster…and FASTER-!

Moha found the tears in his eyes IMPOSSIBLE to hold back as they rolled down his face…trickster noticed this and kissed the tears away, suddenly flipping him onto his back again rubbing his chest at an impossible pace as Moha struggled to meet speed, burying his face in Trickster's shoulder…

They both released their energies into each other so fast, there was barely time to cry out…they grasped the other with such intensity, nails digging into skin, faces buried in each other's necks…over trickster's shoulder, Moha's eyes flashed open, seeing Trickster's and his own Solstrom swirling about in a brilliant whirlpool of scarlet, purple and magenta lights against the starry sky…

When the warm height of pleasure finally settled down, the lights facing, the starry sky suddenly became a back drop for the handsome man suddenly leaning above him…his red hair slightly soaked from the heat of the moment, white eyes no longer haunting, but warm, passionate, and focused on him as he whispered in a still heated voice…

"Do you love me, Moha-Samedi?"

"…More…More than anything…"

Moha was slightly surprised at how sure and honest and…passionate, he sounded when he said that…but Trickster obviously couldn't ask for anything more as he delved down to embrace HIS Narrator, hiding the tears of happiness from Moha's vision as Moha-Samedi gazed into the TRUE lights of Las Vegas, winking in promise of secret down at them from the sky…

_***OMG I FINISHED A FANFIC LONGER THAN ONE CHAPTER! WOOOOOOT! And during a HURRICANE with NO POWER!**_


End file.
